What If They're Real
by The Midniyt Stalker
Summary: Ok This is were im posting this for now. Improved version on the way. A simple little story that may or may not involve a werewolf. And That's all I'm saying on the matter. Probably a one shot. I really don't see adding to this.


[center][i][b]What If They're Real

By The Midnight Stalker

( I'm Watching You ) [/b][/i][/center]

A colt was Trudging trough the Everfree Forest. He normally wasn't out this late, but tonight he was on a mission. He was out for revenge.

Then there was a rustling noise in the bushes. The colt paused to listen. A figure jumped out of the shadows and attacked him. He screamed in terror.

" Ha! Got ya!" Said the other pony.

" Gah! why did you do that! I'm going to get you for that."

" Yah, whatever. So were still on I'm assuming."

" Duh! Why else would I be out here this late?"

" Dunno, Crazy?"

" Lets go."

Later that night the two colts are hunched over a board-game, playing away with wild abandonment. The first seems to be winning, then losing, winning again, and then he's losing again, but then soon the game was tied.

" I thought I had you this time." Siad the first

" Huh? what do you mean?"

" I [i]was[/i] going to beat you tonight, or that's what I told myself.

" Don't tell me you're still mad about last week."

" Yes I am. I spent all day yesterday working on a fool proof strategy, but you just ruined it."

The second was about the retort when a bone chilling howl went out.

AAAHHOOOOO!

They both just stared at each other for a minute. Then the first spoke up.

" W-w-what was that!"

The other saw an opportunity. He gave a devils grin.

" Well I really don't know, But I heard that a Werewolf was spotted not to far from here."

" Really? When" He said. his voice was still shaking.

" Oh about a week ago. "

" Stop it, You're lying. I know it!"

" Am I ?"

" What ever. Let's just get back to the game. I think I know how to beat you"

" It's ON!"

The first colt didn't stand a chance. He lost horribly.

The weekend flew by in a flash. There was hardly a mention of any Werewolf, the was until Monday morning. School had resumed for the week, and as such things go the two friend had several classes together. The Day rolled on by. The only thing of notable repute was the math test they had in the 4 class of the day.

The next day they got back their tests. The first had flunked it horribly, while the other hardly scrapped by.

" I still don't know what I did wrong. I mean come on it's not rocket science!"

" Dude calm down, at least you passed. I couldn't even sleep the other night because you and your Werewolf."

" Hey, don't blame me if your a sissy."

" No I'm not!'

" Yeah you are"

" You take that back, Now!"

" Don't have to. "

" I mean it!"

" No. " They glared at each other " Make ME!"

Then the insulted young colt reared up and tried to kick his friend in the flank, but his opponent moved too quickly. He missed. His friend then came at him at full speed and got knocked off his hooves. Then the other got dragged down as well. Now both colts were laying on the ground kicking and biting at the other in a display of masochism. Neither was going to back down it appeared, when their teacher, Mr. Blackboard, intervened. He used his magic to pick up both boys off the ground.

" Now what's going on here you two? "

" Nothing Mr. Blackboard. He just insulted me and I guess I got carried away."

" Yeah me Too" He looked to his friend. " Sorry."

" It's ok. Are we in trouble?"

" Not this time, but if I see [i]Either[/i] of you fighting again I'm sending you straight to Principal Heart Wood, And you know how he is." The Teacher gave a menacing grin.

Both colts gave a shiver and replied " Yes Sir!"

" Now run along and go have some fun!"

Once again he was trudging along through the Everfree Forest. Why his friend and family lived out on it's edge he'll never understand. It was too dangerous. No telling what might find them. If they were found it would be all over for them. But it's best not to think about things like that, so he turned his attention to the path.

Normally he wouldn't care, but he was uneasy tonight. Something was off, but he didn't know what. So he just looked down. And what saw nearly stopped his heart. In front of him on the path were a fresh set of prints. Not pony prints, they were paw prints. Then he heard an all to familiar howl. He took off.

Out of breath and scared out of his mind he arrived at his friends house.

" What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost or something."

He turned away to get his composure and looked back. " I saw paw prints on the way here. And I Heard Something"

" Relax dude. Even if there was a Werewolf you would be safe tonight. "

He looked skeptical.

" Well it's true. The full moon isn't till next week"

" Well that's a relief. So you talked to your folks about me staying over this weekend?"

" Yeah they're cool with it. Yours?"

" Same. They said something about wanting to go out, so they're more than happy to let me stay."

" Parents" He rolled his eyes.

" I know, right? So when should I come by? 7?"

" That's good. We should be done eating by then."

" Cool. So, same as always?"

" Yeah ! Me Whooping your butt!"

" As If!"  
Then they got out the board. Tonight our young colt was victorious. And how he gloated. His friend would never hear the end of it.

_-  
The Next week flew by in a blur. Not much to say. We were all young once. So as it happened we once more found our friend Trudging through the Everfree Forest. It was the weekend and he was looking to enjoy spending time with his best friend. He had finally managed to put away all that Werewolf nonsense. Although the full moon overhead did still worry him some. He was almost there when he heard a snap. But he was sure who it was.

" Oh come on out. I know it's you. I swear. I though we put this behind us."

He heard another snap. closer this time. Now he was al little worried.

" Stop it this isn't funny!"

Then it leaped out and attacked. He took off without a second thought. The chase was on. He ran a distance and began to slow. As he ran he looked back at his pursuer. What he saw puzzled him. He saw a pint sized furry beast just standing there. But that's not what astounded him. What did was the fact it was laughing. He put two and two together.

" I ought to put a stake through you for that!" He was walking towards his friend.

" Naw you wouldn't do that. You'd miss me too much. Now lets go. Mom doesn't like me out this late." He pulled back the mask he had on and reviled the smirk he had on his face.

" Fine."  
_

The game was fierce. It kept going back and fourth with know clear winner in sight. They were both puzzled as how to proceed, when a head popped in.

" Ok you two night owls time to get ready for bed."

They looked at the clock. They had been playing far longer than they thought.

" Aw Mom just a little longer?"

" Sorry boys, but I'm sure you don't want to be caught out of your coffins when the sun comes up."

" Ok Mom"

" Good. Now go brush your fangs and hurry up. I'd like to have time to get into mine as well."

" Ok Mom."

They went to the bathroom, and that was that.


End file.
